Merston High
by Mint-age
Summary: This story follows my OCs, instead of the Carver family. This is my version of how the books should've been. It's marked M for possible future content. Yes I am using their book names, deal with it. Thank you to Yulcha for allowing me to use the picture for my cover. Благодарю!
1. Prologue

Monster High

By Mint-age

_This is my version of the Monster High books. I'm replacing Melody and her family with my OC family. This chapter is more of a teaser rather than a chapter._

Prologue

There was a glittering object in the sunken vessel that stood out amongst al the others, something about it screamed touch me, rub me, love me. The mermaid took the glittering object and placed it in her personal satchel and continued searching for tools the others could use. There wasn't really a place for a petite creature like her in the hunt, so they sent her on useless errands, and she knew it.

The young woman also knew that her time was running out as part of the pod, she was on the mature side of 17 and would soon need to produce an offspring or leave, and being the outcast already, chances are slim someone would pick her as a mate.

The mermaid swam back to their coven with her haul of sharp objects and retreated to her quarters with her shiny object. Once there she examined it closely. There was a message written in old Atlantean, most service dwellers would probably confuse it with decorations. The message read:

_Inside this lamp resides a most powerful being _

_able to twist reality and alter destiny._

_To summon this being simply rub the lantern,_

_but be warned darkness may follow if your wish_

_is selfish and self centered. _

_Best wishes to you Finder_

It seemed straight forward you get to make a wish and the being inside will grant it, just be sure the wish isn't selfish. The mermaid thought it over, would it be selfish to want to remain with the pod as apposed to a lone mermaid in an ocean full of fish eaters. The answer was simple, no it wasn't selfish it was survival. Now the question was what wish would keep her in the pod? She swam to the surface and rubbed the lantern.

"Greetings finder, my name is Juni, how may I serve you?" The voice started out disembodied, but it formed into a young woman not much older than herself.

"My name is Violet." The mermaid said tearing up, "I am a mermaid, born petite and never grew beyond what you see. My wish is for a way, the only way, to remain in the pod."

"Finder you have thirteen wishes." Juni said smiling.

"It sounds tempting, but the warning did specify about the dark side. More wishes can lead to selfish ones." Violet responded.

"That seems wise finder so allow me to offer you a deal instead. I will grant your wish and if you require another, I shall return to grant it."

"I wish I had your baby..."


	2. Chapter 1

Merston High

By Mint-age

_This is my version of the Monster High books. I'm replacing Melody and her family with my OC family. It starts here…_

Chapter 1 – Get out and Dry out

The torrents came in cold as the young mermaids swam yet again to another destination, one step closer to a better life. The older mermaid held her daughter tight as they swam in between the reefs. Who would've known that when Violet made her one wish twelve years ago, it would come back to haunt her?

Violet stopped as another shadow passed over their heads. The last week was grueling as mother and daughter fled for their lives from the pod. All was well for the early years even if the Violet's baby was paler then others, beneath the waves they couldn't tell her skin was the same as most service dwellers. That wasn't the issue, Juniper was half-genie and last week she did magic for the first time, and the wrong merman saw it.

Violet called upon Juni, not for a wish but advice. Juni told them about a place on the surface called Salem, Oregon. It was on the Pacific side of the United States, where the water is too hot for mermaid populations. If they got out on the surface they would be able to travel across the country and get accustomed to their wheelchairs. Juni took many of Violet's treasures ahead to sell them and provide the mother and daughter income.

After many more days of dash-n-hide the two made it to, ironically enough, another Salem. Juni was waiting for them at the water's edge, two wheelchairs ready and lined with leg warmers, or rather fin moisteners and clothes that would hide most of their skins but also provide them with moisture. Juni cheated by using magic on the clothes, but Juniper was her daughter too.

Juni took the mermaids to a waiting car and drove them to a motel she rented for the week while they get their stories straight. Violet 'hit the mother load' of sunken treasures and she and her daughter was going to settle in a quiet town. It turned out that the treasures were worth a rather large fortune. Violet and Juniper were set for life.

It took the mermaids just over a month to get used to the wheelchairs, or rather not moving their fins. At least it did for Violet. Juniper's tail fin was later strapped down to avoid suspicion much to her dismay.

"I can't keep it still I'm not a cripple!" Juniper would shout and her mothers would explain the entire 'we are hiding from normies and mer-people alike' concept to her again.

Juniper was still restless, but with her fin strapped- and locked down, Juniper sought out a different way to express herself, wheelchair stunts. Initially against the idea, Violet softened to it when Juni brought a sturdier stunt-wheelchair home. They were finally ready to take the trek to the other Salem.

It was a cruel sixty one hours on the road, a trip that spanned over a few days to give the mermaids time to stretch their fins. While the mermaids rested or swam, if there was a lake/river close Juni worked on a crystal necklace. When asked she just replied that genies don't necessary live in lamps or bottles, but never truly elaborated.

Once they reached Salem they drove to Radcliff way, Juniper glanced out the window and noticed many families enjoying the out doors. A group of jocks were playing football in the front yard of one house and at another a family was swimming in a pool despite the overcast weather, Juniper wanted to join them badly. Taking a closer look she thought she saw fins, but she shrugged it of. At the last house before they turned into the driveway a boy was jousting the flowers in his garden, Juniper rolled her eyes.

"Miss Grauntz," an athletic looking man with black hair said as he walked up to Juni, he kinda looked like the jocks down the street. "We have just finished the modifications on the stairs for Miss Esgyll and her daughter."

"Thank you, I just know Juniper would love her room upstairs."

Juniper waited for Violet to unclasp her wheels so that she could go exploring and maybe scope out that swimming family. But first she needed to know if it was safe to go in the water around here. Juni made them tolerant towards fresh water but as a mermaid Juniper could see the heat of the water in colors, and the pool seemed green like the Indian Ocean.

"It's safe," Violet said almost like she read Juniper's mind, "The waters around here I mean, the rivers the pools even the other oceans. That was one of the reasons we stopped at most of them on our drive here."

"Not like I can swim with normies right?" Juniper scuffed and rolled out of the van. "Can I go freshen up and explore the area?" Violet gave Juniper a gym bag in response.

Juniper took the bag and went into the house. At the bottom of the stairs there was a platform wide enough for a wheelchair. It was connected to an electrical motor to take the chair up. Juniper smirked, she might not be able to go up with her fin strapped down, but the rail seemed very sturdy…

Juniper took the bigger room overlooking the front yard. There was a tank where her bed would be and a girl a few years older was filming it. Juniper stopped in the door and watched the girl work. She wore an animal print skirt with faux fur tights and flats. She was extremely focused on the task at hand, mumbling into the microphone.

"Aren't you a bit young to do construction work?" Juniper asked laughing as the girl jumped and almost dropped the camera, "I'm Juniper." She added when she stopped laughing.

"Claudine," the girl said politely, "You shouldn't creep up on people like that. I didn't even hear your foot…" Claudine stopped when she saw the wheelchair, "Sorry."

"I'm not," Juniper was on edge, she wasn't really a cripple.

"I meant about the room, my dad said you were only coming next week and I have this DIY show on the web and…" Claudine rambled on.

"I think it looks nice, I would use a little less red though." Juniper smiled going into the walk-in closet to get dressed. Claudine smiled back.

"Mind if I ask you what the tank is for? I mean if it's not too personal."

I have sensitive ears and the water drowns out the noise." Juniper answered like she was told to. No point in rousing suspicion even if the girl smelled like wolf.

"Who would've thought," Claudine said amazed.

She eyed Juniper when she came out of the closet. She was wearing a denim mini dress that disappeared into the matching wheelchair leg warmers and her, now signature, moisture suite underneath it. Juniper felt like Claudine was studying her for signs of abnormality so Juniper returned the favor.

"You look like you're in Team-Jacob," Juniper pried without asking directly.

"Shouldn't you still be watching Disney Movies?" Claudine snapped back also prying without touching the actual subject.

"I don't really watch movies, I'm too busy with Wheelchair X-Games." Claudine looked at Juniper suspiciously but said nothing. "I'm going to explore the town, do you want to come with as tour guide or play around in my room some more?"

Claudine considered her options, she has just finished decorating the bed and wanted to decorate the rest of the room, but after actually meeting Juniper she wasn't so sure about how to decorate it further.

"On one condition, you agree to be on my web-show and allow me to decorate your room later." Claudine smiled.

"Deal," Juniper extended her arm and Claudine took it.

Not wanting to freak out the older girl Juniper took the 'scenic' route down, the edge of her fin twitching in anticipation. Claudine kissed the construction worker that greeted Juni goodbye, confirming Juniper's suspicion that they were related.

Claudine took point behind Juniper and rested her hands on the push bar that Juni insisted on. Juniper gave in and allowed Claudine to push her. She stopped to greet the boy across the street, he introduced himself as Jackson. He kind of smelled like pastels.

They walked down the street and Claudine either greeted the other teens or told Juniper who lived there. Next to Juniper's house was a house down hidden from view, the house belonged to a girl called Laura or just Lala and her family. There next to it was a very unassuming house belonging to an archaeologist that Juniper actually heard of, Ramses de Nile. They passed the house with the swimming family and a blonde haired girl called Claudine over.

"Hey Blue," Claudine called out.

"Who's the Sheila?" Blue asked her voice think with an Australian accent.

"I'm Juniper," Juniper said then vibrated her gills under her high neck shirt. Blue's eyes darted from side to side.

"Nice to meet you Sheila," Blue extended a glove covered hand. Juniper shook it gladly, she confirmed that the girl was at least a water creature, salt or fresh water remained a mystery though.

Claudine pushed Juniper further down the road. Just as they reached the house where the jocks played Claudine's phone rang, she excused herself to take it. The girl that cheered the boys on came over and introduced herself. She was no more then a year or two older then Juniper herself.

"Hey, I'm Lena. I hope my big sis isn't boring you."

"A little but I'm new to the town so…" Juniper shrugged and smiled.

"Cool chair, is it an HXC?" Juniper liked Lena a bit more.

"Yeah, I tried a few others but this one lasted the longest so far, I just hate the custom push-bar, I hate being pushed."

Lena walked around to the back of the wheelchair and lifted her feet from the ground using the push bar. She swayed her feet a bit and smiled.

"Add in a pair of leg rests back here and you and a friend can have some great down hill fun." Lena smirked.

Juniper didn't really think of friends but the idea sounded great: "Do you have a need for speed? I can probably get a chair with back feet rests." The girls laughed.

By the time Claudine came back the boys were gathered around Juniper and Lena cheering as the two did stunts, Lena on her bike and Juniper in her wheelchair. She asked the oldest brother what was going on, he told her that Juniper and Lena was seeing who could balance on one wheel the longest. Claudine felt terrified.

"Lena!" Claudine shouted breaking the younger girl's attention. "What are you doing?"

"Losing thanks to you." Lena snapped. She pouted in defeat.

"Best two out of three?" Claude suggested earning him an elbow to the ribs.

"That was dad, he wants me to bring Juniper back, her mom wanted to talk to her, but we left before she could."

"Race you?" Juniper challenged Lena. The girl smirked and the two took of not waiting for Claudine. The boys followed at a slower pace.

Lena won the race making the score one each. When they arrived Violet gave Juniper a bag. They had some hushed words that ended with Juniper shouting in frustration. She called out that she would return shortly and she went into the house. In the house she gave Juni a hug and went up to her room. In the bag were a new iPhone, and a case that made it completely waterproof.

Violet's words rung in Juniper's ears, or rather the underlining gill speak did. Many of the people on the block were R. , Regular Attribute Dodgers, but Juniper wasn't allowed to seek them out, or even talk about being a R.A.D in public. Juniper screamed in frustration. She already knew that Blue was some kind of sea monster and that the wolf family were a Pack of Werewolves, but now that was one more thing she couldn't talk about.


	3. Chapter 2

Merston High

By Mint-age

_This is my version of the Monster High books. I'm replacing Melody and her family with my OC family._

Chapter 2 – New Ghoul in School

The car came to a halt in front of the large school, Juniper read about school and all the subjects. After her exploration of the town Violet and Juni force-fed her information, being a half-genie she retained all of it as if it was stored in her iPhone. At her current level she was ready for high school, the school she was about to enter, Merston High.

Merston High was one of the few schools that had Grades 7 through 12 in one school, but Juniper was going into the eighth grade, the same as her friend Lena. Lena was sitting on the stairs talking to a pale girl. Juniper assumed it was Twyla, Lena told Juniper about her.

Juniper rolled out of the car in her new wheelchair, one that was inspired by Lena. It had a grip rail and a foot rest at the back that wouldn't hinder her stunts. Lena's eyes widened when she saw the younger girl. Not that Juniper could blame her. She didn't even know which school she'd attend until the previous night.

"Juniper," Lena called out rushing to the girl, "What are you doing here, you're supposed to be in junior high."

"I never said that," Juniper grinned mischievously, "You only asked how old I was, not what grade I finished."

Lena jumped on the foot rail and Juniper rolled them to the stairs. She got of to climb the stairs assuming Juniper was going to use the ramp, but Juniper turned her chair around and rolled up the stairs on her hind wheels. When she reached the top she heard a low growl and turned to face Claudine. The 16-year-old wasn't impressed with the 'paraplegic's' antics, or her sister's encouragements.

"Hello Claudine," Juniper blew her a kiss.

Claudine did a wonderful job in her room and Juniper would be lying if she said she didn't appreciate it. It was decorated eXtreme-chic, much to Claudine's dismay, but she did admit she had fun doing it. And her blog did gain three more followers.

"Welcome to the big pool mate," Blue smiled from behind Claudine, "Seventh?"

"Eighth actually," Juniper smiled back.

A soft hum no louder then a vibrating gill stopped Juniper from saying anything else. A girl got out of a hybrid car. In this case the hybrid wasn't green but rather made out of a few other models. She wore figure unfriendly clothes and a ton of make-up. Juniper glanced at blue and saw her also looking at the new girl. Werewolves might have excellent hearing but even they can't detect electricity like water people could. Blue winked at Juniper and vibrated her gills to say she heard it too.

The bell rang before Juniper could investigate, that and Lena was dragging her backwards giggling. Juniper decided to investigate at lunch time, so she grabbed the wheels pulling Lena of balance and turned that she could fall on her lap. Twyla rolled her eyes and walked beside the duo.

The lunch hall was separated into different sections, each with their own colored tables and trays. Violet packed Juniper's lunch, simply because as a mermaid she couldn't just eat anything, or at least that was Violet's opinion. Juni however sneaked Juniper some service snacks and sweets often. Juni rolled in next to Lena and Twyla, and kept her eyes on the buzzing girl in the lunch line.

"Do you have any allergies?" Lena cooed looking at Juniper's lunch.

"No allergies, I just like my mom's cooking." Juniper snapped back, holding seaweed wrapped rice in Lena's face.

"I prefer meat fish breath!" Lena held a frankfurter to Juniper's mouth. They laughed, crossed arms and bit their own lunches.

"Seriously you two, get a room." Twyla said in a sigh. She watched the buzzing girl run from the cafeteria. "Why are you interested in her?" Twyla asked Juniper.

"She seems scarred, and she's hiding it under all that make-up." Juniper said knowing she meant the buzzing girl.

"Well you're all chummy with Lala ask her," Lena said placing a hand over Juniper's shoulder, "but for now lets eat." Juniper vibrated her gills to purvey the message to Blue and then went back to eating.

After enjoying their lunch the girls headed for their next class, the first class they had up stairs, but before Juniper was able to shimmy up the stairs a teacher, Ms. J. stopped her. She scolded Juniper about doing what she did as it was dangerous. Juniper retaliated, saying she didn't mind danger, but Ms. J. soon pointed out that the danger was towards the other students. It made Juniper think. She only agreed to use the lift down the hall if her friends could join her, Ms. J. agreed. She even rode the elevator with them, seeing that they were in her class next, science.

When the girls got to the class Juniper heard a sound coming from one corner, she moistened her eyes and noticed the slight disruption in the air. Glancing sideways she saw that both Twyla and Lena noticed it too. Twyla was glancing at the shadows and Lena's nose twisted.

"I'm suddenly in the mood for starburst, anyone else?" Lena said casually earning a look from Ms. J.

"No eating in my class," Ms. J. was staring at a vacant space beside the girls.

The rest of the school day went by surprisingly fast and the final bell tolled at three. Juniper waited outside for the other kids to exit the building and clearing the path for her to jump the stairs. When Blue passed the vibration from her gills told Juniper that the girl was a possible R.A.D, and that her name was Frankie Stein.

That night as Juniper got ready for bed she caught sight of a shadow in her closet that she instantly recognized. She didn't say anything as she went to get her night clothes out. And after a nice long sea salt bath Juniper went back to her room without the wheelchair legwarmers, because the person in her closet was clearly a R.A.D and she didn't sleep in her chair. When she entered her room there was a soft gasp.

"You can come out now Twyla." Juniper sang. The girl faded into the light.

"How did you know I was there?" Twyla asked blushing.

"Besides the gasp?" Twyla nodded, "I'm a mermaid, in the ocean we deal with poor visibility, so we developed moist sense. That just means that as long as my eyes are moist you can't hide from me. I also know that Lena is a wolf, or at least a werewolf, Blue is a sea creature from Australia and Lala is a vampire."

"And my I'm a bogle. We normally eat the dreams of normie children, but they see us as creatures that would eat them." Twyla admitted, even if she didn't know why.

Twyla watched as Juniper got of her chair, took of her clothes and got into the tank-bed. Blushing Twyla left into the shadows, only meekly saying goodbye. Her behavior seemed odd to Juniper, but she wouldn't pry, not yet.


	4. Chapter 3

Merston High

By Mint-age

_This is my version of the Monster High books. I'm replacing Melody and her family with my OC family._

Chapter 3 – R.I.P

After Twyla's visit, she and Lena seemed more relaxed around Juniper, they even started to share inside jokes centered around the other R. . Not the kind that would expose them but twists based on what they were.

Saturday was a lovely rainy day and Juniper decided to spend time outside just enjoying the drops on her exposed skin. Even on their way to Salem whenever it rained, Juniper would put on the top of a two piece and something around her neck then just sit out in the rain.

As afternoon rolled by Juniper noticed a lone figure walking up the street, her feet dragging. Juniper rolled the scarf around her neck and made her way down to greet the girl, and offer her a lift. When she got closer she noticed it was the buzzing girl, Frankie.

"Need a lift?" Juniper asked not waiting for the answer as she scooped Frankie up.

"I need to…" Frankie tried but stopped when she noticed the sincerity in Juniper's eyes. "Thank you."

"My name is Juniper," Juniper smiled "Juniper Esgyll, what's your name?"

"Frankie Stein," Frankie said softly.

"Seriously," Frankie nodded her head, "Any relationship to Frankenstein?"

"What?" Frankie almost jumped of Juniper's lap, but she didn't have the strength.

"It's okay ghoul-friend, there's nothing to worry about around me." Frankie eyed her expectantly then noticed the thin line just peeking out of the scarf.

"Who are you?" Frankie asked more at ease.

"Your make-up is running. You're looking kinda green." Juniper side-stepped the question, but then, "You'll find out soon enough, now go get your stitches tightened." Juniper winked.

Later that night, at around 4am, Juniper was woken by her mother and she got into the chair, a camouflage print legwarmer already fastened. Her mother gave her a look that screamed: seriously. Juniper smiled and took the express route down the stairs, while her mother took the lift. She shook her head disapprovingly but said nothing.

They drove to the amusement park, there Juniper un-strapped herself and waited for the signal to exit the car. Minutes passed when a light shone on the windshield, Juniper got out and followed her mother and Juni into the underground lair.

She glanced around the room and saw Lena with her sister and, Twyla with admiring a snake dance on top of a guy's head. Lala, Blue and Frankie were talking to the school bitch, wrapped in linen. Juniper vibrated her gills to attract Blue's attention

"Hold up mates," Blue said then scanned the room seeing. Juniper rolled along.

"What did I miss?" Juniper smiled.

"What are you doing here?" the Egyptian asked. Juniper just unzipped the legwarmer and lifted her tail.

"The little Joey is Atlantean, who would've guessed." Blue exclaimed.

"Wait if I'm a Joey, will you be my Flyer?" Juniper snapped back, Blue burst out laughing the other's not getting the joke, what did flying have to do with fish or kangaroos?

"I don't get it," Frankie said for all of them then added, "Thanks for earlier today, Juniper."

"A Joey you all know is a young kangaroo." Blue said after she stopped laughing. "And a Flyer is a lesser used term for female kangaroos."

"Settle down," a firm voice interrupted the chatter. It was Ms. J. Juniper raised an eyebrow. "First of all we would like to welcome our new members, Frankie Stein and Juniper Esgyll, if you haven't met them before you can do so after this meeting…"

"I didn't peg her for a R.A.D," Juniper whispered into Lena's ear, before noticing the name on her tank top, Howleen.

"She's not," Howleen whispered back. "Her son is, but he doesn't know it."

The meeting was about a supposed 'monster' sighting in one of the surrounding towns and then it went onto the theme for the upcoming school dance, Monster Mash. Juniper smiled, she might not be able to dance, being in the wheelchair and all, but she could paint her tail fin any color and go as a mermaid. Stupid normie movies not showing that a mermaid's tail is the same as her skin tone.

"Um, I kind of think the Monster Mash theme is a good thing." Frankie said out of nowhere the murmurs started up again. Cleo kicked her in the shin. Ms. J. clapped twice and returned the floor to Frankie.

"I think normies wanting to dress like us is a compliment," she said. "Isn't imitation the best form of flattery?" Some people nodded, considering Frankie's words. "I mean, who isn't tired of copying their style?" Lala and Blue applauded.

"Maybe it's a sign of the times. Maybe normies are ready for a change. Maybe they need us to show them they don't have to be afraid. And maybe the best way to do that is to go to the Monster Mash without costumes." Murmurs rose like abandoned helium balloons. Ms. J lifted her palm.

"What exactly are you suggesting?" Ms. J. asked.

"Um, I guess I'm saying a costume party with a monster theme means we can go as ourselves." Frankie tugged at her neck seam. "Then once everyone is having a good time, we can show the normies that we're not in costume. They'll realize we're harmless, and we'll be able to live freely and openly."

Howleen howled and Juniper whistled. Juniper was waiting for someone else to say the same thing she was thinking every second of every day since she left the cold Atlantic.

"Let's put it to a vote." Ms. J. suggested. "All those in favor of coming out of the casket at the September Semi raise your hands." Frankie, Juniper, Howleen and Twyla all raised their hands.

"All those that would rather stay hidden?" the remaining hands shot up. Ms. J. raised two hands, one obviously meant for her son. "That's only four votes yes, sorry girls."

"Five," a disembodied male voice said from behind Howleen and Juniper. The source was a floating name badge that read: Hello my name is Billy. "Just wanted you to know you have my vote."

Juniper smiled when she smelled the starburst scented air, remembering Howleen's joke when the first science class they had. She obviously knew Billy was there and knew he liked eating starbursts.

The meeting was officially over and Juniper was over run with kids coming to introduce themselves, she wanted to ask Howleen more questions about Ms. J's son, why he didn't know he was a R.A.D, and if he would maybe join their cause.

"My name is Draculaura, but my friends just call me Lala." Lala was the last to officially introduce herself.

"Odd, I would've thought that you'd rather go with Laura, it's a lovely name." Juniper said but the darkness behind Lala's eyes spoke volumes. "But I guess you have your reasons for not going with that." Lala smiled a toothy smile and mouthed: thank you.

"What a drag, I really hoped more R. were fed up with hiding," Howleen said taking her signature seat on Juniper's lap. The legwarmer zipped up again. "Anyway I wanted to ask this for a long time now. What's with the wheelchair legwarmer, it's super hot here all the time.

"It's a moistener. It keeps my fin wet, just like the long-sleeved, high-collared undershirts hide the system that keeps me breathing comfortably." To demonstrate Juniper took of her shirt and undershirt, she was still glad in her swim top. Under them was as series of plastic tubes that came from the legwarmers and wrapped around her gills.

"Voltage," Frankie exclaimed walking up to her supporters, "but why didn't you wear them when you lifted me home?"

"It was raining," Juniper said as if it should've been obvious. Now I have a question for you and Twyla, Howleen. Who is Ms. J's son, and will we be able to get him on our side." The last part was directed to Frankie and Billy, who was still standing by them.


	5. Chapter 4

Merston High

By Mint-age

_This is my version of the Monster High books. I'm replacing Melody and her family with my OC family._

Chapter 4 – Jackson Jekyll and Haley Hyde

Juniper lowered her earphones as she rolled up to Lena's door. She couldn't believe that Katy Black was going to put her career on hold, sure school was important but seriously, why give it all up? Juniper and Katy bonded in one of the towns between Salem and Salem.

"Hey girl friend, ready for this day?" Lena asked jumping on Juniper's lap, no longer afraid of hurting her legs.

"When we drove home this morning I heard Katy Black was going back to school." Juniper said, "We kinda became friends when I first got, well on land."

"I meant about us finding out who Ms. J's son is." Lena was clearly not interested in Juniper's music trauma.

"What I can't understand is why we're meeting at Lena's when we're going to Juniper's." Twyla said stepping out of the shadows.

"Frankie and I don't know where Juniper stays." A disembodied voice said next to Juniper.

"Yeah right," Juniper said, "You didn't just follow me from my house, neighbor."

"You can see me?" Billy asked sounding coy.

"I keep my eyes moist, that way I see clearer."

"And it totally looks sparkly." Lena and Juniper shared a hi-five.

"Does anyone know where Ms. J lives?" Frankie asked coming up the block.

No one could answer her, Billy was on Radcliff way the longest but he spent most of his time playing pranks or walking around, even when he was visible. Lena and Twyla were too active to really pay attention. Juniper just moved in and Frankie was only a month old.

"Billy, let's see with how much we can get away." Lena said suddenly getting a mischievous grin, "Push Juniper with all us girls on it."

Juniper didn't like getting pushed, but she had to admit, testing the limits seemed like fun. Frankie took flank on the feet rests. Lena was on Juniper's lap and Twyla on hers. Billy was surprising strong for someone unable to visit a gym. They stopped when they got a weird look from Jackson across from Juniper's house. Frankie got of and, with the aid of Billy, pushed the wheelchair.

"Is that safe?" he asked putting the hose down.

"A lot safer then the ramps." Juniper smiled. A familiar voice called Jackson from cottage, Ms. J.

"My mom doesn't spend a lot of time outdoors," Jackson excused himself.

Juniper's expression changed into a confused one, Billy's might have too, if they could see him. Lena jabbed Juniper in the ribs and Frankie jabbed Billy behind her. They all laughed before going into the house.

"Back so soon?" Juni asked as the girls entered.

"I just went to get them, we'll be in my room." Juniper called back.

"Billy sits on the ground. I'm not going to scrub the furniture, no matter how cute he is." Juni said jokingly.

"Hi Ms. Grauntz, I will." Billy answered the second time that day surprised, he whispered to Juniper when they got to her room, "How can she see me?"

"Juni is a genie, and kinda like my father. My mom wished to have her baby. I started to do involuntary magic under water, that's how we ended up here. Mer-people don't like stuff they can't comprehend."

"So you're like a half-genie?" Lena teased helping Juniper unzip the legwarmers to get into the tank-bed.

"I can't grant wishes, I already tried with my first friend, Katy Black. She wished for thirteen golden feathers, I couldn't even make one normal one."

"I think what Lena was trying to say is, did you try shape-shift yourself a pair of legs?" Twyla said.

"Nah, I wanted a hamburger." Lena mocked then dodged the lipstick heading her way.

"I honestly never even thought about it," Juniper said then called Juni up. "Juni do you think I can shape-shift?"

"You're part genie, so go nuts, just think of what you want to change and will it so, just like the magic we've been practicing while your mom's been down in the basement stretching her fins." Juni went turned then called over her shoulder: "I'm making a food run. I already heard Lena's order what about the rest of you?" Lena blushed.

Juniper studied the other girl's legs closely then asked Billy to go into the closet. She never thought about legs before and since Twyla brought it up she wanted to do it properly. Frankie stood point at the closet and electrified the handle to make sure Billy didn't leave. Twyla made sure Billy was inside before she faded from one shadow to the next. Lena took of her pants and let Juniper study her thoroughly.

After maybe a bit too long Juniper was ready to try. Her face was scrunched up in concentration as her fin started to split in two. Her guide fin morphed into two, five toe feet. Juniper's new limbs formed joints and soon two, rather thin, legs emerged. Her lady parts shifted to resemble a human's body perfectly. It was done.

Twyla faded and came back with a pair of never worn swimsuit bottoms. The girls let Billy out of the closet and they watched as Juniper tried to stand, but her legs were too thin so she fell a few times, Billy caught her most of the time. Tired Juniper got back into the tank bed and her legs went back to being a fin. She raised an eyebrow and got out again, her fin became legs automatically.

"Okay back to business." Juniper said. "We found out that Jackson Jekyll is Ms. J's son. Ms. J admitted that Jackson is a R.A.D. I'm thinking 'The Curious Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde' who's with me?"

"That makes sense," Billy said rocking the wheelchair with his foot. "If Ms. J told anyone her surname was Jekyll they would become suspicious, especially if a little Mr. Hyde was popping up around her."

"But what would trigger the change?" Frankie asked, "Sweat maybe? The chemicals could be genetic and triggered by the heat." Billy agreed with her.

"Or maybe it could be another kind of heat." Lena suggested. "You know the kind that lovers have?"

"What about music?" Juniper said glancing at her Katy Black wallpaper. "Music makes your heart beat faster causing more blood to flow allowing you to dance longer."

"Maybe it's like sleepwalking," Twyla said. "I've been around a lot of sleepwalkers and they all showed behavior uncommon with how they normally are."

All the theories seemed equally valid but there was no way to test it without rousing some suspicion. If Billy could get visible he could make friends with Jackson and test these theories, but if any of the other R. saw him coming out of Juniper's house they would ask questions.

"Heath Burns," Billy said after a long silence. "I know his sister, she's cool with R. and I've hung out in their house before. It's super toasty in there so we could test Frankie's theory. Candace Burns is also quite a looker and if I asked I'm sure she'll test out Lena's theory too."

"What about my theory, music?" Juniper asked mock-hurt but before Billy could answer she was on the phone and put it on speaker.

"Katy, hello?" a voice purred over the line.

"Hey Kitty its Fishy, do you have a minute?" Juniper asked.

"You know I do," Katy purred. "I just got to my hotel room. I'm playing Salem, Oregon next weekend."

"Get out, I'm totally there." Juniper almost jumped, "I was actually wondering what kind of music would most likely raise your heart rate?"

"Well a time signature of 4/4 might do the trick if it's played loud enough, you can test it with any of my songs. Oh and give me your address I would like to come visit."

After giving her address and hanging up, Juniper looked over the room. Jaws were dropped all around. She shook her head and told them how she met Katy in one of the towns over a full moon when Katy was in her werecat form. They didn't really believe that she knew Katy Black until just then.

The next day at school Juniper set a plan in motion, and after speaking with Juni and Katy's manager/mother they arranged that Katy would do a few songs at Merston High that week. Juniper of course texted Katy about the real plan to get the R. out and about and she was all for it, but not publicly since she was a celebrity that could loose more if it all backfired.

Candace Burns was also all for the chance to get another R.A.D on their side. And as it turned out she actually new Jackson, they were cousins, on his father's side. She told Billy that her parents chose to not attend the R.I.P meeting for a simple reason: they hated hiding but couldn't get out of the coffin on their own. She however never seen Jackson transform and didn't know what triggered it.

Juniper reached the principal's office. He invited her in. She told him that Katy Black was looking for a school to settle in after her tour and that she would perform at their school for free if she could sit in on a few classes on the day. The truth was that Juni was paying for it gladly. The principal agreed and made the necessary arrangements and announcements.

"Our school will be playing host to teen singing sensation, Katy Black. She will be sitting in on some of our classes tomorrow and perform a few songs during the last two periods. Attendance is mandatory." The principal said over the intercom. So what if Juniper used some magic to get the kids excited.

By the end of the day two theories were thrown out the window. Billy messed with the thermometer in the locker room, Jackson actually liked the heat but no change took place he was still Jackson.

They also found out that Lala caused Jackson's blood to boil so Frankie told her to just speak to Jackson, but passion wasn't the key either, Billy caught Jackson playing with little Jackson in the toilets after the conversation.

Katy and Juniper discussed the play-list over text messages throughout the day. Katy would spend the next night with Juniper so that they could catch up. Everything was set. Now just to make sure Jackson was in the hall and hidden, just in case his transformation was major. That was the other reason Juniper called Katy. She was big time and all eyes would be on her.

"Hey Jackson hold up will you?" Juniper asked as she rolled up the street. He stopped. "I was wondering if you would help stand by me during the Katy Black performance. I noticed you have super reflexes."

"Well I do play a lot of games," Jackson said blushing.

"That's great, you see I can stand up on my feet, just not walk and I'm a major Katy Black fan. If everyone is standing I won't be able to see a thing if I sit and if you see me falling…"

"I can catch you. It makes sense, but why not just sit in front?" Jackson asked.

"I have very sensitive ears, that's why I sleep in heated water." Juniper said rehearsed, she did tell it to everyone so why not him.

The next day came by pretty fast, and the periods seemed to roll by. The last two periods were upon them, which meant that it was performance time. Juniper had the ladders ready and at lunch time the cafeteria lady served chicken nuggets, apple slices and strawberry milk in honor of Katy. Not that Katy ate, it was too early.

After hugging the Juniper, Katy went to stage and Jackson waited for Juniper at the back of the hall. It couldn't be more perfect, Jackson didn't disappoint. He held Juniper as the songs started, and when the music picked up Juniper felt a little heat behind her. She was prepared for most things but not this. Behind her wasn't a hot Mr. Hyde, but a rather…

"I'm Juniper," Juniper smiled.

"I'm Haley Hyde, but my friends call me DJ." A red haired girl smiled back.


	6. Chapter 5

Merston High

By Mint-age

_This is my version of the Monster High books. I'm replacing Melody and her family with my OC family._

Chapter 5 – Monster Pride

As soon as the music stopped playing DJ turned back into Jackson. Juniper was correct that music was the trigger, and they had a new ally in DJ, even if it was for short periods of time. As soon as the concert was over, Lena and Twyla whisked Juniper away.

"So was music the trigger?" Lena asked as they speeded down the road.

"Yeah, and the transformation is totally worth the effort to 'Hyde' it," Juniper giggled at her own pun.

"So spill, is Mr. Hyde all that?" Twyla asked.

"Well DJ sure is different." Juniper pulled out her phone and showed them the video they took during a slower song. A cute red head was supporting and swaying a sun-bleached blonde girl to the rhythm of the song.

"Hold on a second." Lena barked, "Jackson is pure guy, I can smell the testosterone on him."

"And DJ has soft boobs, I know I fell on them a few times." Juniper giggled.

"Am I the only one that's freaked out about a gender-swapping R.A.D?" Twyla asked leaning back to slow them down.

"You eat dreams, Lena battles with fleas, Frankie is made from artificial body parts made by her own father and Billy could hide in the girls' locker room and no-one would know. I'm way passed freaked out." Juniper said and then added, "I'm also a mermaid that can do magic, that freaked me out more then legs did the first time I saw them."

"Good point," Lena said. "But I'm also shocked, by normie standards we're freaks, but it's shocking to know that someone can actually switch genders."

The girls went into Juniper's house. Juni got inspired by Juniper's question about legs that she gave Violet a pair of her own. They were currently on the walking rail building muscle to allow Violet to walk on her own, Juniper spent time on the rail too, allowing her to at least stand.

"Juniper-hun," Violet called, "Juni put some crystals in your room, use them if you're going to talk about R.A.D stuff, we got a warning this morning."

"The Jana-crystals?" Juniper asked, stopping. Violet nodded. Juniper changed directions and went to hug her mothers. "Thank you!"

Before Juniper could go upstairs the door bell rang, she wasn't expecting anyone else, but went to answer it anyway. In the doorway were Frankie and Jackson, and judging from the starburst scented air, Billy.

"We need to talk," Jackson said holding up his phone, it had a similar video then the one on Juniper's phone, this one had DJ jumping up and down holding a giggling Juniper.

"We can go to my room, it's more private there." Juniper moistened her eyes to see when Billy entered.

The teens went up to Juniper's room where Twyla and Lena was already waiting. Jackson eyed them then looked at Juniper for advice, but the girl was throwing a crystal into her tank bed. Jackson wasn't surprised she slept in a tank bed, he did too. The water seemed to be boiling but there were no steam.

"Everyone here can be trusted," Juniper said. Jackson saw that the windows frosted up.

"I asked my mom and she told me everything, she says that some kinds of music trigger the change and any music sustains it. Then she wanted me to 'hide with pride'. I told her I was going home and I ran into Frankie, she brought me here." Jackson spoke very fast as if he was losing his nerve.

"I'm a mermaid." Juniper said then gestured to Lena.

"I'm Howleen, and I'm a wolf, just like my whole family, descendants of the original Wolfman." Twyla was next.

"I'm a bogle, or as you may know us as, a boogeyman." Twyla looked towards Frankie.

"I'm Frankenstein's granddaughter." She looked to beside Jackson.

"I'm Billy Phaidin," Billy's disembodied voice caused Jackson to jump. "And I'm invincible. I started disappearing when I was ten."

They spent the afternoon filling Jackson in on the whole R.A.D thing, in detail, but only if he promised to fill in his mother about what he learned and let her know he isn't too thrilled about hiding. They then experimented on which types of music caused DJ to pop out. They tried everything from classical to heavy metal but there was no change, proving it wasn't just any type of music. Out of desperation Juniper played a Katy Black song and Haley popped out.

"Oh my gosh," Juniper exclaimed "The trigger is music made by R. . There was a few 4/4 beats and they were pretty loud."

"Get out of town!" Lena pushed Juniper. "Are you saying Katy Black is some kind of R.A.D, a siren maybe?"

"Nah, Katy Black is Catty Noir a werecat. She gets the cutest black fur and her eyes and hair turn pink. Why do you think that stuff that is considered 'bad luck' doesn't affect her?" Juniper shoved back.

"Wait up, what trigger are you guys talking about?" DJ asked confused.

"DJ, do you know who your great grandfather was?" Frankie asked concerned, ignoring the shoving contest between Lena and Juniper.

"Duh, my grandpa was the main man, Mr. Hyde." She broke into a little dance.

"You do know he was part of someone else as well?" Frankie continued.

"Well duh, without the formula Dr. Jekyll tested on himself, Mr. Hyde wouldn't have existed."

"What Frankie is trying to say DJ," Twyla took over, "is that you have someone inside you too, and when that person listens to R.A.D created music, you come out."

"You mean Jackson? I already know about him," DJ said with a shrug, "He's geeky, and studies a lot, but he never even considered finding out about his past."

They filled DJ in on the plan to get R. out in the open and she agreed without hesitation. They danced a bit until Juni came up and asked the girls to leave as Juniper had some stuff she needed to do. They left reluctantly with DJ sighing as she knew she would turn back into Jackson.

Juniper was taken, not to the railing to practice walking, but rather to Juni's lamp. Juni saw Juniper's confusion and explained that she was going to start learning to use her magic properly, Juniper was beside herself.

Juni's lamp was a lot more spacious than first believed. There was a vast dessert filled with golden sands, and a palace of in the distance. The place just felt magical and best of all, Juniper was standing, on her own feet. Juni snapped her fingers and seconds later a flying carpet appeared next to them.

"I'm going to show you how to ride this today, it's the fastest was to get around and the golden sands can get rather hot."

Juni helped Juniper up on the carpet then climbed on as well sitting on her knees and gripping the sides of the carpet. She leaned forward and the carpet started to move. She pulled back and the carpet soared into the sky, Juniper held on for dear life, but couldn't deny that it was fun. After what felt like forever and no time, Juni took them to the palace. There they rode to a room filled with books. Juni handed Juniper a book and took a feather out of the binding.

"The feather is unique to each book in this library. You place it in your hair and sleep with it. The feather will transfer the collective knowledge of the book into your mind, you just need to remember it in context." Juni smiled then rubbed her crystal necklace. The two was whisked away back into the outside world. "And now you work on your legs, I'll arrange the crystals that you can go into the lamp on your own. No one but you and I can go in there understood!"

"I swear I won't take any of my friends into the lamp." Juni eyed Juniper, her words carried no lies.

"Give me your hand." Juniper did, she wanted to show Juni she can be trusted.

Juni took Juniper's hand and with magic she wrote in Atlantean, the original Atlantean, across Juniper's arm. The array of symbols made some beautiful patterns, like a henna-tattoo, but it actually read:

_I am a keeper of the lamp._

_Its secrets are my secrets._

_Unless it is absolutely essential,_

_I shan't give another passage._

Juniper was shocked, but she got a lovely tattoo on her arm in the process, so she didn't care.

"When I was first taught how to use magic by my father I was given the same marking, just like he was given by his father." Juni took of her armbands and showed Juniper her own markings.

"Thank you, this is an honor." Juniper smiled at Juni.

"It was your mother's idea, she's downstairs in the basement, go get your fin wet."

Juniper skipped the leg training and went straight to the basement to thank, and swim with, her mother. This was the first time in a long time that Juniper felt any form of pride, and she wanted to keep it for a long time.


	7. Chapter 6

Merston High

By Mint-age

_This is my version of the Monster High books. I'm replacing Melody and her family with my OC family. {Note this chapter will get into adult details. Be warned}_

Chapter 6 – Roots

The day before the dance finally arrived and Lena, Twyla and Juniper were going as themselves, well mostly. Twyla and Lena showed up just as Juniper was getting of the balance bars, and back into her wheelchair.

"Outfit time?" Juniper asked wiping the sweat from her brow.

"You know it." Lena smiled. The girls went up to Juniper's room and Juniper activated the crystals.

"You're probably going to go bottomless since you're a mermaid." Twyla said as she moved towards the cupboard.

"Hell no!" Juniper shouted, "I'm not gonna show my naughty bits to the world."

"Huh?" Lena asked the obvious question.

"Mermaids are mostly human, our tales don't even have scales." Juniper demonstrated by forcing her legs into her tail. "In the ocean we don't have need for clothes because there is no time for perverted thoughts if you fight for survival."

"What does this have to do with naughty bits?" Lena asked pulling down a cute dress from Juniper's rather large collection.

"I have a vag just like everyone else, it's just positioned differently." Juniper hiked up her dress and motioned the girls closer. She pointed to a visible slit a few inches below her navel, where the legs in a human normally split. "It's kind of another reason I use the legwarmers on the chair." Juniper turned over and mooned the girls. "This side is a food only exit." They all giggled.

Juniper blushed when Lena came in for a closer look at her naughty bits. She asked if she could pull it open to see it clearly, Juniper just nodded, not trusting her voice. She bit her lips and tried to keep still as Lena clumsily poked around the slit. Juniper barely noticed that Twyla was touching herself as well, while looking at the scene in front of her. Their eyes met briefly.

"Why didn't I see it before?" She asked saving Juniper and herself some embarrassment.

"The night you visited you weren't around long, when I went into the tank you turned around and left." Juniper answered breathlessly.

"So are you gonna wear one of these cute dresses?" Lena asked returning to the closet. "Oh and is Jackson going as DJ?"

"I actually thought that Jackson could go as Shahrazad." Twyla said eying another of Juniper's dresses.

"Or he can go as the double person, one side male the other female." DJ said from the door she had one side of her phone's hands-free cable in her ear. "Juni let us in."

"Hey" Billy followed DJ into the room.

"So Frankie found her grandmother's old wedding dress in the attic and took it to her room." Billy said placing a towel on one of the chairs in Juniper's room. "She's got grounded when Blue and Lala showed up trying to boycott the dance, but she told me she's still going, somehow."

Twyla switched on the radio to allow DJ to lower her earphone.

"Thanks," DJ said then sat at the side of the tank next to Juniper. "Picking out outfits for the dance already?"

"Yeah, I have so many I invited them over to pick one. You can too." Juniper said smiling at the red head.

"Nah, I can't go, Jackson is afraid that they play a R.A.D song and I pop out. And I can't go I'm not registered at the school."

"Maybe Juni can help, she can make Jackson not turn female for the night, then both Jackson and DJ can enjoy the night." Billy provided his two cents.

"That can actually work," Juniper said glancing at the book on her nightstand. "Not the whole stop Jackson from turning, I can make Jackson and DJ merge for the night, using the double person motive."

"I thought you couldn't do magic." Lena teased holding a faux fur lined dress to her body.

"I've been studying." Juniper shot back. "I can't do big things but I did learn how to let two people merge for six hours, sort of like a walk-a-mile-in-my-shoes-deal."

"And I will go as the Invisible Man." Billy said proudly.

"No," the girls all chorused.

"The invisi-Billy is going to wear clothes?" Lena said holding her heart. Twyla pretended to faint.

"Ha-ha you win," Billy said, "I'm going to make sure Frankie is fine, she's only going as the bride of Frankenstein because a boy she's crushing on is going as Frankenstein."

DJ took her phone out and recorded a message to Jackson, they began to communicate that way ever since Jackson found out about her, and DJ couldn't be happier. It was a simple message stating the one night both of them could be out at the same time. After a few more jokes Juniper was alone and she pulled the feather out of the book to learn the complicated arts of body fusing and manipulations.

The next day was nothing special, although Juniper was back in her legwarmers. She wore a simple high-necked shirt with a pink spaghetti-string top over it. The reason was that she was back to full mermaid so that her tail could be colored green. She also spent most of the morning forcing her natural-hair color out before cutting the blonde out. Juniper was now finally back to being a red-head, like the day she was born, besides blonde was so yesteryear, well if everything went as planned tonight anyway. Juniper took the wig she would use for the day and put it on.

"Love the new look but don't you think that a red-haired mermaid is cliché?" Lena said as she got on the foot rests and rolled with Juniper.

"Wait till you see the dye job on my tail." Juniper laughed tugging the few loose strands of red hair back inside the wig.

"Are you fur-real?" Lena laughed at her borrowed line.

School was going slowly, or at least it felt like it with the girls anxious for the dance to start. At lunch, Blue and Lala tried convincing them to reconsider the boycott Blue even using gill-speak to get the point across.

"_**It's not like I'm gonna paint my entire body blue like my mother's. I'm dyeing my tail green and I'm gonna wear a very skin tight skirt to cover my privates, and I'm going to have red hair." **_Juniper replied in gill-speak.

"_**What about the gills on your neck?" **_Blue asked not convinced.

"_**I'm gonna wear a large chocker that would cover them with a Jewade Crystal necklace, you know about those right, your father wears them when he's on land."**_ Juniper rolled her eyes. Blue couldn't find any fault in it. The Jewade Crystals offered any water creature seven hours of hydro-oxygen on land and the dance was between seven and ten.

"Your fishy language still freaks me out, it's so… fishy." Twyla whispered, she has been around Juniper long enough to notice the small change in stature when Juniper shifts to gill-speak.

"What I missed it again!" Lena exclaimed, she was intrigued with this new way of communicating and was determined to see it in action.

The end of the day arrived on time but it felt late, Jackson was waiting for the girls outside, his last class was gym and he never took it. He seemed nervous talking to himself but a quick eye moist later Juniper noticed Billy next to him. Frankie arrived last and the five, six if you count Billy, made their way up to Radcliff Way, the Steins didn't mind the rag-tag group walking Frankie home.

"I got two plans to get out tonight," Frankie said, "First is the loving daughter approach I was a good girl since getting grounded. The second will get me grounded more, and it involves getting Clawdene, Lala, Blue and Cleo to the dance too.

"Well Deuce is going with that other girl that rubs Cleo the wrong way, Melody." Juniper said, "I over heard Bekka force them to go together when I went to get body paint for my fin."

They bid Frankie goodbyes and went to Jackson's house to get some of his old clothes. They were going to fuse it together with a cute dress.

When they got to Juniper's room they picked out a cute outfit for DJ, the magic was going to be difficult but Juniper knew exactly what she was doing. Jackson got dressed in his geek-chic outfit and came stood ready with the music. Juniper stopped him and nodded towards the girls who held Jackson down. Getting a golden earring from the cupboard Juniper fused it into the skin above Jackson's right eye.

"Why did you do that?" Jackson shouted and once the shock was over, "Wait, why didn't that hurt?"

"That is no ordinary ring, it's a lock. You see, Haley doesn't really like your clothing style, she doesn't need to say it for us to notice it," Twyla said, she was the one that brought it there, it was what kept her and any other bogle in the material world over long periods of time. "Besides it makes you look like a geeky bad boy." Twyla blushed.

A blue flame formed around Jackson just before Howleen started the music and soon Jackson, and his clothes, disappeared. In his place was a fully naked DJ and the flames were gone. Howleen quickly passed DJ some clothes and she got dressed instantly.

"Totally perverted magic you got there Fishy, not cool." DJ said glaring at Juniper.

"Only the first time, now come over here and let me place the separation tattoo on you, where do you want it?" DJ thought it over and showed towards her face where the lock ring was still attached.

"As I understand it," Howleen asked for the both of them. "The ring separates your clothing from one another, the tattoo that's really old Atlantean instigates the fiery change, right?"

"Correct and once the tattoo is done it will take nine hours to settle, in that time DJ and Jackson will be halfway between them, giving them the real double appearance, DJ in her cute dress and Jackson in his geek-chic outfit." Juniper said finishing up the tattoo. DJ took the offered yellow-lens glasses and put them on. Lena switched the music off and blue flames erupted over the left half of their body and soon Jackson and DJ was in the same place at the same time.

"Freaky," their voice was a combination of DJ and Jackson not that there was much of a difference just yet.

The rest of the afternoon was spent mixing and matching outfits. At around five the outfits were chosen and the girls went to get ready for the night, Jackson/DJ stayed behind and Violet helped them with make-up, well DJ's side of the face at least.

Juniper took of the legwarmers and noticed the heavy tint of green on her fin. She rolled her way into the closet towards her 'green' section and chose the green skirt that blended seamlessly with her fin. Closing her eyes she shrunk it to be as tight as possible without obstructing the blood flow. Juniper admired her work, if you didn't know she wore a skirt, you couldn't guess.

Juniper rolled in deeper and gave a laugh as she passed her swimsuits. The reason was simple, to the one side there was a top made of plastic in the form of a shell. Juni got her that one as a joke after she asked about the Disney version of mermaids. Juniper rolled on to her cutest tops and chose one that went with the choker and Jewade Crystal necklace.

After cleaning up and getting dressed Violet helped her daughter with her make-up as well. Juniper knew that it was just a way to make sure that nothing could be traced back to real mermaids or them for that matter. By the time Violet was done not even she could recognize her own daughter and that was a good thing.

"You'll need these as well," Juni tossed a pair of life-like feet in Juniper's direction. It swirled in the air and landed beneath Juniper's fin, attaching to it. "It's for the illusion."

And before long, Jackson/DJ was pushing Juniper towards Lena's house. Juniper allowed it because they were technically on a date. Their entire grew were. Twyla materialized next to Lena as they waited for Frankie to come out. The light from the lab or rather fab, told them that plan A didn't work. They went to the school, waiting for plan B to take effect.

Lena was dressed in a cute, quite revealing outfit golden outfit that showed of her fur, she grew it out just for the night. She also wore a black slip that was torn to resemble spider webs. A fresh Venus in the morning will deal with it if it was necessary. She no longer wore her signature hoodie so her ears were free in the breeze. Her one canine ear was bent over and the other was pierced with a golden safety-pin.

Twyla was dressed in a cropped dress with minimal accessories. She wore natural make-up on her bluish skin and her lower legs and arms where darkened by shadows, she was in her natural bogle skin and she loved it.

DJ's side of the outfit was a pin-striped dress with flames on the hem, sleeves and collar. She had her hair in a side ponytail to reveal the tattoo over her eye and the piercing on the yellow-lens side. DJ opted for flats since it would look stupid if she wore heels. Jackson's side was a yellow shirt and checked sweater vest. He also wore blue jeans and sneakers. His dark hair was combed neatly in a center parting.

As they stepped into the hall they let out a gasp. Melody had just removed Deuce's glasses and the poor girl dressed as a witch was turned to stone. Deuce excused himself and started running out the hall, he gave the ghouls a quick compliment before going towards the door.

Not long after Deuce left the older girls came into the hall lead by Cleo who clearly was mad at Deuce. She grabbed the first boy she saw, namely Jackson/DJ, and pulled them towards the dance floor. One dance later Cleo had someone else and Jackson/DJ made their way towards Melody.

Clawdene was chatting with Lala while they danced in a circle with Blue, and then it happened, Frankie found her way over to Brett, after exchanging some words with Bekka. Brett's eyes were heavy with body paint so he couldn't see clearly. He started making out with Frankie. Frankie hungrily returned the favor until her head came off.

There were a lot of screams as Frankie's head was tossed around, Billy was finally able to catch it and made a run for it. Juniper was being getting dizzy from all the people walking around her, the next thing she knew there was a bright flash and then every R.A.D she knew was in her basement trying to find the surface. A second later the water receded and the R. were given towels by Juni and Violet.

"That was some big magic you did kiddo." Juni said as she reached Juniper, trapped on the ground, her wheelchair at the other side of the room with Twyla and Lena. "Don't worry the kids at school won't remember this big disappearing act you pulled. I'll make sure of it."


End file.
